


eternal bliss [malvie one shot]

by moonlightmonsta



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Bathtub, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short Story, Soft Girlfriends, mal is blonde here, malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmonsta/pseuds/moonlightmonsta
Summary: “I love you” whispered the blonde girl, barely audible. But Evie heard it and she felt her insides explode and felt the pump of her blood going stronger and faster, shiver of adrenaline running through her body for a short time, before it relaxes again. Her gaze softens and her body aching for the other girl more and more, even though they were so close.or malvie bathtub one shot au with fluff you didn't knew you needed.





	eternal bliss [malvie one shot]

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! i just wanna say that this is my first fanfiction in English and it may have a lot of mistakes that i apologise for! either way i hope you like it and i would like to hear any criticism and thoughts! enjoy!

**&-&-&**  
_“I see you, you see me / How pleasant, this feeling / The moment you hold me / I missed you, I’m sorry [...] You’re closer, it’s calming [...] How it feels to rest / on your patient lips / to eternal bliss / I’m so glad to know.. [...] I turn to ask the question, so anxious, my thoughts / your lips were soft like winter, in your passion, I was lost..”_  
_ \- After Dark by Mr.Kitty_  
**&-&-&**

A deep sigh poured from her lips. Her eyelids felt heavy with the calm chill that ran through her body, making her skin shiver beneath the warm water. The tip of her fingers twitched, playing with the white, soft bubbles on the surface of the liquid. And she felt the stress and heavy emotions from the day disappearing away in this calm moment.

Her eyes closed, stopping her thoughts at all. Her mind blank. All she was feeling was this very moment. Moment of bliss, calmness. The warmth of the water fully consuming her.

That was until she heard the click of the lock of the front door, moments before the creaky annoying sound was echoing through the apartment. Her eyes snapped open with the sudden loud sound, her body tensing for a moment, before soft echo of her girlfriend’s voice announced her presence “Honey, I’m home.” was all Evie heard. Steps were heard and her girlfriend was coming closer to the bathroom.

Mal’s short frame came into a view of the opened door. Her tired body lazily rested on the doorframe. The tiredness in her eyes was quickly replaced with a spark and a soft smile played on her lips.

“Hey, stranger.” Mal spoke again, voice tired, but filled with emotion at the same time.

“Hey, you” replied the blue-haired girl. Evies’ voice was deep and low, due the fact she hasn’t spoken for a long time. Her hair was damp from the water, sticking to her skin in uncomfortable way. But she felt so at peace right now.

“Tough day at work?” she spoke again. Mal gave her a little nod and bit her lower lip. “Wanna join me?” Evie asked, looking at the fast nod Mal gave her again. Her blonde hair bouncing with the excitement of the girl.

“I’ll be right back” murmured Mal and disappeared in the hallway, soft steps fading away.

Evie repositions herself in the bathtub, liquid falling out of it on the floor. And the water tickled the insides of her tights in a calming way. She closed her eyes again, feeling the breeze of the cold wind from the opened window. The cold air from the night slipping through the window net.

The sounds on the streets barely heard at the darkness of the late night. Yet again the trees dancing together on the music of the wind.

Evie didn’t know how long she stayed like that, listening and feeling everything around her. But her brown eyes snapped opened, when she sensed a shift in the air.

Mal was standing tall in the middle of the bathroom looking at her. Her greenish eyes piercing and soaking the view of the blue-haired girl. They stare at each other for a long moment, like their eyes was telling all of the unspoken truth between them.

Mal only wearing her white shirt from the work clothes she was in. Her hands slowly came up to undo the first button of it. Then she undo the next one. And the next one. Her eyes never leaving her lovers’ eyes. When the shirt loosely hung on her shoulders, Evies’ warm stare moved down her exposed skin, memorizing the view.

And there was something intimate in this moment, not in a sexual way. The way that Evie looked at her, like there was no tomorrow. It didn’t made Mal feel uncomfortable, it made her feel at peace.

Mal came to her senses when the breeze from the window ghosted her skin. A shiver ran through her body and that was her cue to join her lover. She let the shirt fall dawn her shoulders and quickly slipped out of her underwear. Tiptoeing to the bathtub, Evie shifted a little, making more room for Mal to come in.

More water splashes on the floor as the blond girl lowers herself in the warm liquid. And the feeling of the warmth on her skin, making her eyes to close and sending the sensation of pure bliss to her spine. Her lips paired and a deep sigh came out. The ends of her hair damping in the sea of white bubbles, sticking to the skin on her back.

Mal opened her eyes, when she felt Evies’ wet hands on her shoulders, tugging at her slowly, so she can come closer to her. Brown orbs looking into her green ones, almost scream at her to come closer.

Mal steadied herself on the edges of the bathtub, making the water splash again. Shifting closer to the blue-haired girl, whom hair almost looked black from the water. Her legs spreading around the sides of her lovers’, as Evie moved hers underneath Mals’ body. Mal sat down, her tights on Evies’ tights. Dangerously, sending a new sensation through their bodies.

Evies’ hands shifted beneath the water, softly touching the skin underneath Mals’ breasts, dancing around her ribcage. A soft sound of approval poured out of her lips as her eyes closed.

Mal felt her body like jelly, muscles relaxing from the soft touches and warm water. And the feeling of closeness with her girlfriend. There was a warmth spreading through her chest from this moment of bliss. It felt surreal, intimate. It felt so incredible, almost divine.

So she opened her eyes to make sure this was all real. Green met brown again, dancing in infinite dance of stares.

The blue-haired girl pulled her hand out of the water and moved it behind the blonde’s hair, removing her hair tie. More blond locks fell into the water and falling around her face. A small smile played on Evies’ lips and Mal felt her eyes mesmorized by them. The hypnosis she felt in was broken as soft fingers took a strand of blond hair and moved it behind her ear.

The smile on Evies’ face long forgotten as her brown orbs danced around, memorizing everything they see. Her hand resting on the back of her lovers’ neck, playing with the hairs there. But eventually she stops as she feels her wet fingers tangles with the now wet hair.

Mal eyes shut close again for a moment, with the sensational feeling. In a swift move the blond-haired girl body shifted closer, her hands wrapping around the blue locks of the other girl. Their faces so close, their noses softly touching and their breathes colliding , merging into one.

Mal opens her eyes softly and their stare began again. She felt all the oxygen leaving her lungs, leaving her breathless, because Evie was just so beautiful. And the unspoken truths screaming in their stare, the secrets revealing themselves disappearing into the universe.

“I love you” whispered the blonde girl, barely audible. But Evie heard it and she felt her insides explode and felt the pump of her blood going stronger and faster, shiver of adrenaline running through her body for a short time, before it relaxes again. Her gaze softens and her body aching for the other girl more and more, even though they were so close.

They’ve never said this to each other. Either they were scared, or they didn’t felt the need to. Their eyes was telling everything. The window to the soul. And if Evie believed in soulmates, she was sure Mal was hers and she was Mals’. The eternal bliss or the close proximity of someone else. Either way love was not only a human touch, or human body pleasure.

The silence in the room felt heavy on Mals’ shoulders. And despite Evies’ thoughts of infinite bliss, the blond-haired girl growed anxious about the three innocent words that felt out of her plump lips.

Sensing the tensed girl next to her, Evie closed the distance between them. Their body meet in the middle, flushing into one another. Evies’ hands loosely resting on Mal’s lower back as her lips gently touch in the process.

Eyes shutting close and lips brushing softly against each other in a sweet moment. Until Evie moved away. Her eyes opening slowly to look at the calm futures of the other girl until she met her gaze.

“I love you too.”

  
**&-&-&**


End file.
